The world we couldn't live in
by imici
Summary: A what if story about Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is taken care by the uchihas after he lost his parents untill a tragedy happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm really happy that I lived this day to post this story. I know that my chapters are short, but I still learn howe to write a story. This story has two chapters poasted on deviantart, the link is my homepage. Sorry for all th egrammar mistakes and expressions, but i'm not english and in learning process.**_

_**I will not be able to update frecvently because i writing my license work for my Uni, so... Enjoy**_

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters mantioned in the story. They all belong to Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 1: When they met

This happened after the kyuubi was sealed into Naruto by his father and his parents died.

The village was mostly destroyed. Many have mourned their loved ones who died protecting their home. On the other hand the death of the forth Hokage resulted in chaos and despair between the citizens and the council members. After short consideration, the third was reinitiated in his former position, until they found someone suitable to replace him.

"Sandaime-sama!" called the ANBU captain, while kneeling down in front of an old man and holding up a strange package - "We brought the child. We have to put him under surveillance, or…" but he was cut of by another masked man.

"Or what? He might destroy us? He's just a child, a new borne one, and he needs protection and a mother." said the other masked man.

"That's exactly the problem!" argued the captain "He can't control the kyuubi."

"Enough both of you!" silenced them the old man- I agree with Fugaku Uchiha.

"But sir…"started the captain but was interrupted by the crying package, the baby Naruto.

"As you can see, he's just a baby. He needs a mother to care about him. And as you may know my wife just had our second son, so she could take care of him and even breastfeed him." offered Fugaku

"I see what your point is but there are other families who just had babies so they could as well take care of him, like Nara or Akamichi or even Inuzaki, but she is a bit, how to I say this…" said the captain a bit disappointed on his last choice.

"Exactly, my wife would be perfect…"carried on Fugaku, but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"The elders and I will decide where to put Naruto under care. You are dismissed." said the Hokage, then the Anbu who were there disappeared.

* * *

After a long discussion the choice was made, and by the elder's suggestion, to the Hokage's disappointment, because he wanted the Nara's, Naruto was put under the care of the Uchiha clan. When the Uchiha parents got to the Sandaime-Hokages mansion to pick up Naruto, the baby was soundly sleeping in the Hokages arms. Mikoto started to cry remembering the promise she and Kushina made a few days before the catastrophe. The one that suggested, that their baby boys would play together.

"There, there Mikoto!" said the Hokage patting the woman's head "We all miss Kushina and Minato, but we need to concentrate on raising their only son to be a great shinobi as they were."

"As you wish!" said the woman brushing away her tears, the she took the child in her arms "He looks just like his father…"

"Yeah, and he's as loud as his mother." said the old man somewhat laughing.

At that moment Naruto opend his eyes and gazed upon the woman holding him, then he held up his hands and smiled. That was another blast for Mikoto, she couldn't let go of the tiny and warm boy who seem to like her too.

"I see, Naruto really likes you because he always cries in my arms. Now that it's settled you should go home. Take Care of Naruto."

"We will Sandaime-sama!" said the Uchiha pair.

* * *

When they arrived at home Itachi was sitting in the kitchen sharpening a kunai, while his baby brother slept next to him, clutching Itachi's shirt. When he heard his parents arriving he took his brother in the arms and faced his parents. Then Fugaku took Sasuke, holding him to face Naruto. Sasuke woke in an instant gazing in front of him.

"Itachi, Sasuke you two have a new brother"said Mikoto "be nice to him."

Itachi went closer to see the baby held by his mother. It was a tiny blond ball with a huge smile on his whiskered face, giggling and winking with his huge blue eyes. Then the baby started to wave his chubby little hands trying to grab onto Itachi.

"Mother are you sure that his a brother and not a sister?" asked Itachi whit a light blush on his face. "I like him better than Sasuke."

"And why is that dear?" asked Mikto surprised

"Because he smiles, and looks different than us."

Fugaku started to laugh at his son's statement. Sasuke started struggling; he too wanted to see the new family member. Then both babies started to cry. They only stopped when they were laid on the same bed to sleep. They fell asleep clutching each others clothes Sasuke on his back and Naruto on his abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said in the last chapter I wont be able to Update frecvently.

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto owns them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naughty kids**

Four years have passed since Naruto was placed into the care of the Uchiha family. The two little babies became little mischievous devils; especially Naruto couldn't stay out of trouble.

"Naruto, Sasuke"shouted Mikoto, Sasuke's mother "Where are these children?"

"Should I go looking for them mother?" asked Itachi looking up from a ninjutsu scroll.

"Yes dear, I hope they didn't sneak out again from the Uchiha quarter."

* * *

Itachi went looking for his little brothers, who, whenever they disappeared, were in trouble. Itachi knew that Naruto isn't allowed out; because he is important for the clans future even thought he isn't a real Uchiha.

Itachi was about to take the Chuunin exam at a really young age, he was almost 10 years old now and he was accepted to take part in the clan meeting so he was clear about everything related to Naruto, and even knew about the monster sleeping inside of him.

Finally he found the little devils by the riverbank fighting some bigger boys. Naruto was standing there with bloody nose and Sasuke stood beside him clutching his clothes trying to stop the blond boy from running into the bigger boys.

At the sight of Itachi the other boys run away, Sasuke too run towards his big bro, only Naruto stood there with his fists and teethes clenched tightly. Itachi started walking towards him, letting Sasuke stand there with teary eyes a bit disappointed in his big brother who didn't confront him. Naruto looked down on his shoes waiting to be scolded by his big bro, but Itachi just grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the river.

"We have to wash your face before mother sees you." said starting to weep Naruto's nose with a wet handkerchief.

Naruto stood there making no sound when the bigger boy started to rub his nose. He knew that it was his fault, for leaving the safe grounds in search of adventures.

After a time Sasuke joined them struggling whit his words. He wanted to tell everything what happened to Itachi, then, after a glare he shut up. The tree of them went home in a silence.

* * *

At home they were scolded for leaving the quarter, then after dinner they went straight to sleep. Sasuke was held up by Itachi.

"Now you can tell me, little brother what happened this afternoon."said Itachi a bit worried "I won't tell this to our parents so don't be afraid."

"We wanted to go to the playground because here are no kids so we sneaked out. Then by the river some older boys started to pick on Naruto saying that he's not an Uchiha and is just a tool for the clan to gain power and he should have been let to die as a baby and so, then Naruto started to beat them up…" Sasuke stopped seeing his always pacifist brother flushed with anger.

"Sasuke, Naruto is our brother even thought he looks different." said Itachi patting his brothers head.

"I know" said Sasuke blushing. "You should have seen him. He took boyh of them on and almoust got them."

"You should go and confront him this night." he ruffled the little ravens hair "Good night ototo."

"Good night nii-san."

After Sasuke was gone, Itachi thought about it till late. He felt sorry for Naruto who had no one else just this family which used him for a "greater purpose". He always say the blond boy wander aroun smiling an laughing and he wanted to protect that smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sasuke's and Naruto's room.

"Naruto are you sleeping?" asked Saske leaning over the bulge of blankets.

"Yes." said Naruto then pulled the blanket over his head, he was crying silently somewhat realizing the truth behind what the boys said, he knew he didn't look like Sasuke. He wasn't smart like Sasuke, and their parents didn't treat him like Sasuke, because he was kept dumb and happy all the time.

"You dummy if you sleep then how can you answer me?" said then pulled down the blanket and tickled Naruto. As an answer the blond jumped on the other boy and mimicking the movments os the raven.

They fell asleep on top of each other exhausted from the tickling.

* * *

I hope it trigers something in you.

Please review.

Thank you and have a nice day! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next... and thanks for who puti it to their story alert. Enjoy**

**diclamer: the same**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 3: Regrets

This happened after Itachi took the Chuunin exam and the Uchiha parents were on a mission.

That afternoon smelled like trouble, no really, it had a rare strange vibration. Everything around the house was quiet, way too quiet. Itachi was in his room behind locked doors, examining some documents that he found in his fathers room. It contained secret information about things that his father shouldn't know about.

Meanwhile Sasuke was playing near the pound. He was so deep in his own little world that he didn't sense the blond sneaking out of their garden. He was preparing a mud pie for his bother pretending to be like his mother, who, quoting Naruto, was the spitting image of the boy, only bigger smarter and kinder.

"Naruto will be stunned by my ability to cook." giggled the small raven. "Then I will get a kiss too, like mom"

Naruto, who was now in a small clearing in the nearby forest, tried to imitate the movements of his big brother while he was training. He hated the fact that he wasn't allowed to train like Itachi or even the 'poor little fragile thing', said by neighbors, Sasuke. Sur their father had all his attention to Itachi, but sometimes he said to Naruto that he'll be very useful for his family.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't, or couldn't, feel the presence of another shinobi near by. The man was watching the child standing on a branch, with hi hitai-ate covering his head. Anger and hate gleamed in his eyes waiting the perfect time to perish the demon-boy's life.

Naruto was exhausted by the nonstop jumping around and throwing shurikens. After a while he looked not so satisfied at his handiwork. He had not once hit his target.

"Why can't I do it?" whined the little fox "When Itachi does it, it seems so easy."

"I could help you" said the man scaring him. "I know how to throw shurikens." then he hit the middle of his target "See?"

"Wow, osan you are as good as Itachi. Could you really teach me? Heh? Heh?" bounced the boy.

"Sure, but this place is not good for your training. It has not enough light. Let's go somewhere else."

* * *

Itachi finished his reading and considered it was time for lunch. He went to the garden where he knew his brothers were supposed to play. He found Sasuke happily humming and playing with the mud, but the sunny glow of Naruto was nowhere to be detected.

"Sasuke, are you playing hide and seek with Naruto?" asked a little suspiciously

"No, I was making him lunch." said holding dirtballs in his hand.

"Sasuke" Itachi tried to stay calm; he knew that the blond had sneaked out to his training ground in the small forest near their house. "Go and prepare yourself for lunch, I'll go look for him."

With that said he was on his way to where he thought Naruto would be. He arrived and found the place was truly being used up until a short while. He activated his Sharingan to track down the blond boy ant the other older person. After 10 minutes or so, he already left the town's borders behind in his chase. Then he heard struggling and a scream escaped the blond. What he saw was not what he expected. Before Naruto laid a man in a pool of blood and on a branch stood his father dressed in his anbu uniform.

"Itachi that is how you perform your duties?" said the masked man whit coldly calm voice "By letting Naruto being kidnapped?"

"No father…" but before he could answer Naruto interrupted them

"It wasn't Itachi's fault; I sneaked out again without his knowledge to train." Naruto winced at Fugaku's glare.

"That is the point, he is supposed to be a chunin already and he shouldn't be fooled by a mere 4 year old brat." His eyes where red looking angry at his son. "Both of you get out of my sight. We shall discuss you punishments later. I need to report to the Hokage."

With that he left disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto stood there looking at the man before him with horror. Itachi noticed it, and took him away, lifting him in his arms.

"I… I'm …rry. I'm sorry for going out without permission." cried in his brother's shoulder.

Arriving home they were run over by Sasuke who too was crying like Naruto. He was afraid that something happened, because his brothers were away for a long time. It was just that that they realized that their mother was standing by the door watching the tree of them hugging each other afraid of losing each other. She was about to call out for them but was interrupted by Fugaku.

"Naruto, from now on you will always stay near me. That means no sneaking away. And we will start your training in a short while." said eyeing them. "Itahchi, I just heard form Hokage-sama that you were chosen to join the ANBU."

Itachi was at loss, it was a great honor to be an Anbu, but that meant to let his smaller siblings to his father's wart. He knew the intensity of his father's training and the frustration that came with every wrong move.

After dinner, which was spent in silence that got way into the boys, they stumbled in the direction of their room.

"Oh, and Naruto, I forgot to mention that you will sleep in a different room. Sasuke you can go on, while I escort Naruto to his new room."

The two stared at each other, after a moment they went on different ways Sasuke to the right to his room, while Naruto followed the older man down the dark hall. His new room was simple with a bed under the barred window and a small dresser in the other corner. No toys, no color in this cell like place. He was left there locked behind bare wooden door; alone for the night, with no lights on and no warm body beside him to feel safe.

For the first time since he arrived to this house his treatment mirrored his hidden feelings. He regretted going against his so called fathers will.

* * *

don't forgett to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to make everyone wait. I hade some exames, but they are over now so here is the next chapter. Enjoy...**

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters**

* * *

Chapter 4: The truth behind everything

Another two years have passed and it was time for the two boys to enroll into the academy. They grew to compete with each other and as always Naruto was the one to lose. For Sasuke it was a competition for his father's attention, for Naruto it was to escape from their father. In these two years he was forced to follow the cold man everywhere in the town, or was watched by other members of the clan. He was never left alone not even with Sasuke or Itachi. Especially not Itachi.

At the opening ceremony every child was called by their names.

"Aburame Shino, Akamichi Choji, …, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaki Kiba, …, Nara Shikamaru,…, Uchiha Sasuke,…, Yamanaka Ino." the kids were nervously standing in the line, and Naruto didn't hear his name. "That would be all… Oh sorry I forgot someone Uzumaki Naruto." people started to murmur at this name, as if something bad has happened.

At this very moment Naruto, who stood beside Sasuke in the line, got dizzy. The world was spinning with him. _Why did they call him Uzumaki and not Uchiha? Or maybe it was some other Naruto, another boy? No! That can't be! No one else stood beside him, just a blond girl who responded to some other name. This Uzumaki it must be him. But…why? _The thoughts were spinning in his head. At that moment he saw Sasuke's frightened face, which looked desperate for reassurance.

He knew from the first beating he received on the play ground that he wasn't like the other Uchihas, that he wasn't even an Uchiha 'cause of his blond hear and blue eyes which didn't resemble with anyone. He was too different.

At the end of the ceremony they were showed to the classroom and each one of them took a seat. Naruto sat in the back row so he could deepen his thoughts while Sasuke sat somewhere in the middle. After a short homeroom they were released with schedules and work plans.

* * *

Fugaku was waiting for them, or more exactly for Naruto, to escort them home. Silence surrounded both of the boys. Sasuke was a bit jealous and couldn't understand why their father was paying so much attention to the blonde while he was more capable than the other. His brooding was interrupted by the Hokage who started a conversation with their father.

"Fugaku I have bad news for you. The elders decided that Naruto will be taken from your care." said the Hokage "He will be moved tomorow afternoon to a new location. Your last payment will be sent to you. Please make sure that he is packed by five and can be relocated."

"As you wish" bowed the man with no expression on his face, but inside he was eaten up by anger.

This news was like a cold shower for the blond. First his name and now his whole family was taken away form him in just one day. What shocked him more was Sasuke's expression; it showed nothing, like his father's, not the shock form the gathering that morning, no sadness, not even an ounce of care or love which used to grace that tiny face.

He was once again left alone, only now he knew about in, not like last time when he was only a few days old. The way to the Uchiha's house was longer than ever. Silence pressed on everyone. The family sat by the table while the blonde packed his belonging, which consisted of a few t-shirts and pants and a stuffed doll from Sasuke. After he finished he too went to sit by the table.

Dinner was as silent as it could be; only the clatter of the plates could be heard. After finishing they bid good night to each other and went to their rooms. It was an hour latter that Itachi knocked on the blonde's door. He didn't receive any response so he entered. The blonde lay on his bed curled up in a ball sobbing hard.' Maybe he didn't hear me knock' thought the older boy and sat down on the bed rubbing lightly on the blonde's back. Naruto instantly hugged Itachi crying.

"Everything will be ok, we still live in the same village so I can always visit you." comforted the other while stroking the sunny hair. "And you can always come home."

"You really mean it?" the blond looked up with teary eyes, which showed hope and fear of betraying. Itachi kissed his forehead and tucked him in. he stayed with the other boy all night.

* * *

The next day he was lifted by the Hokage himself and a few other shinobi for escort. Only Mikoto waved him of. Fugaku was on a meeting and Itachi had a mission, but they bid their farewell before he left for his mission. Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

His new apartment was small and cold much like his own room at the Uchiha mansion, only here no one stood by his door not letting him out. He was free, but he never thought his freedom would be so lonely.

A month went by and his big brother visited him some times but as time passed by those visits were rare and then stopped after the first month. He had seen Sasuke in school but they never spoken. Sasuke hated him for some reason and acted as if he never existed. And than one night the catastrophe that wiped out the Uchiha clan occurred, and nothing was the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recenly I got a beta so all of the chapters are corected and repaced**

**Here is the next one. Enjoy...**

**Disclamer: I do not own it**

**Beta: GaaraHinataWake  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: But we still have each other

The next week Sasuke didn't come to school at all. There were rumors circulating that the whole Uchiha clan was massacred, but the facts were held secret from the public. The second week of absence, Sasuke was slowly driving the blonde mad.

After school he tried to sneak in the compound. There were guards everywhere to prevent curious visitors from trespassing. However the blonde was a known prankster and got in without anyone noticing him. Inside everything was clean and without life. All the people who used to live there was gone. His former home was empty. His former caretakers were nowhere to be found.

Itachi was gone too. Even though he promised that he would always be there when Naruto needed him. He had left without saying anything. Spaced out he didn't notice the man who approached him and was caught. They took him to the Hokage who was waiting for him.

"Let me go you…" the boy struggled in the grip of the man who brought him to the Hokage. After a nod from the old man he was released and left alone in the office.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something really important, but you must listen carefully." said the elder man; he pushed the boy to sit down "The Uchiha clan… they were all killed two weeks ago." Naruto's world started to spin, he found it very hard to breath with the memories of his family… wait not his family, they were just the people who took care of him; still he was overwhelmed with the new information.

"Everyone was… they all died?" he asked hesitating at the thought them dead, he could not deal with the fact of massacre "All of them?" his eyes were now full of tears, still feeling the shock; the tears just wouldn't fall over.

"Fortunately Sasuke survived, but he is still in the hospital from some minor wounds and his mind is still in shock…" he couldn't explain further because the blonde ran out heading to the hospital. He had to see the raven. He had to see with his own eyes that he was still one of those who walk amongst the living. He could not lose the last remaining member of his somewhat happy past.

* * *

Bursting into the room where the pale boy lied unconscious, Naruto watched as the raven tossed and turned from the nightmare that plagued his mind. He didn't know what to do, so he stood there staring at the body, debating whether or not he should wake him. Of course waking the young Uchiha up would be the best thing to do to end the torturous dream, but he was too afraid. He was afraid that if he touched him, he would just disappear like the rest of the Uchiha, but he had to, he knew needed to.

Step by step he neared himself to the bed slowly stretching his arm to grab the others shoulder. Shaking he did it; he grabbed the boy who was once his beloved brother. Then the raven stopped and opened his eyes, screaming his lungs out. Within a minute the medical ninja flooded the room to calm the patient. The blonde was shoved out of the room. He wanted to go back but a hand grabbed his shoulder and held him firm.

"You did enough Naruto, now let him heal." said the Hokage, dragging the boy out of the hospital and back to his apartment. He was left there under surveillance so he could not disturb Sasuke's peace until he was ready to receive visitors.

* * *

Thus after a month the raven was back in school. He was cool, smart and emotionless much like his father. The light that once shone in his eyes was gone, locked away deep within his heart to never let be free again. He didn't speak with anyone only if he needed to, and didn't care for anyone, not even the blonde who tried but failed to get close to him again. Sasuke was left alone as he wished it to be, alone and working toward his only purpose he had in life: revenge.

The blonde not knowing what really happened, tried to speak to him but his voice didn't reach the boy he knew. After a while he almost believed that Sasuke died leaving his body behind to move but not live. Sure they were competitive as before but Naruto could feel the difference in everything Sasuke did.

It was on a summer afternoon like the others, since the blonde left the compound. He was at the playground and alone, with no one to care for him. He decided to head to his apartment taking the longer road by the river (the famous scene where he sees Sasuke sitting alone by the river/lake). He was deep in his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of something bluish black. On the wooden dock sat Sasuke, staring blankly at the water. Both looked at each other examining the expression on each other's faces. Than as if it didn't even happen they looked away. Their faces didn't change the slightest, or maybe just a bit, shoving the sad smile for a split of second then everything went back to the way it was.

That night both of them went to bed with the same thought, at least they still had each other, just in case.

The time till their graduation didn't bring improvement in their relationship. They showed an indifferent way towards the other, but deep down they were still attached to each other.

And here is where the anime and manga begins…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait my beta and I have been both busy. One more chapter and the story is finished. If you would like to read some kinde of continuation please feel free toask, otherwise for me the story ends there. So enjoy...**

**Beta:GaaraHinataWake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, blah ,balh, blah...**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 6: The lost one

Graduation has passed and Team 7 was formed. They had done an excellent job with both minor and major missions and ended up taking the Chunin exam. Between the preliminary tests and the final battle in the arena, Naruto was trained by Jiraya and Tsunade (in my story they both come back before the death of their teacher, Sarutobi), and learned how to use the rasengan and summoning jutsus. Sasuke trained with Kakashi and learned the use of chidori. (Sasuke had not received the curse mark from Orochimaru)

Unfortunately the presence of a snaky man destroyed their chances in becoming one. They fought the sand village and defeated Gaara, thus becoming allies with them. Orochimaru not only managed to destroy a part of the village but killed his former sensei, the third Hokage. The village was mourning and still in shock when the two cloaked visitors arrived…

* * *

It jingled with every step they took. Hiding their appearance by their red clouded black cloak the strangers mingled in the crowd of the market. It was Sunday and merchants from all over the country were offering their goods. On these days it was easy to sneak in the village, not that our cloaked character couldn't do it any other time, just that he wasn't in the mood to cause commotion on a fine day like this ( as if).

At another part of the market three genins were helping an old lady arranging her stand, while their weird looking sensei buried his masked face in his orange book. Finishing up they received each a delicious looking apple and a 'thank you for your help' while Kakashi announced that 'today's mission is accomplished'. Some 'goodbyes' and a punch form Sakura to Naruto as refusing the date offer they each went separate ways.

* * *

Sasuke was deep in his thoughts. He still couldn't come to terms with the recent events. His curse mark was constantly hurting and he was disappointed in himself that he could do nothing against Gaara, but mostly that Naruto was stronger than him. While walking ahead he didn't notice the man who was standing with his back to him, so he simply walked into him. With a small thud he landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled while getting up from the ground and dusting himself down. "I wasn't watching where…" looking up at the man his words stuck in his throat. The man with a long black cloak was staring down at him with a familiar smirk on his face. The hood, he whore, masked his face for anyone who saw him face to face, but from down where the raven was, he could fully see his face. The face he could never get out of his head. He wanted to shout to attack the older man but he was frozen on the spot.

"Sasuke!" Came the shout from a flying blond blur and after a second he was beside the raven. "I was thinking…" he froze on the spot but after a moment jumped on the older man "Itachi, I thought you were dead with the rest of the clan. Where were you? I missed you so much." The blond cried, burrowing his face in the neck of the older man.

"I missed you too, Naruto, you can't imagine how much I missed you." He was about to wrap his arms around the blond, but Sasuke pulled the blond away.

"What the hell, Sasuke." Naruto yelled, clearly offended "He's Itachi…"

"I can see that! He was the one who killed mother and father, and he also tortured me." Sasuke was shaking with rage. He was about to explode.

Naruto was still on the ground staring at both of them in disbelief. Within minutes he found his "dead" brother and the killer of the clan that looked after him. This was maddening, his blood was boiling and his chakra was swirling with anger, red and dangerously growing. His appearance changed too. His nails became claws and his eyes were red with irises as narrow slits.

He was about to attack the other two when Kakashi arrived with Jiraya. They immediately took the unconscious Sasuke out of the fight between the wild looking blond and the older raven. Sasuke was knocked out by Naruto with just one blow. Short time after other ninja appeared to protect the civilians in the market. When everyone was out of the danger zone, Kakashi and Jiraya stepped in to calm the raging blond down and to capture the missing nin, Itachi. Using the moment of confusion the older raven escaped and left the village in a hurry.

* * *

Exhausted and full of bruises Naruto passed out. He was brought to the hospital where Tsunade made the general check out and contacted he was ok and the same could be told about Sasuke who now set in another room staring in front of him. He was shocked by how fast he was taken out by the blond; he really was forceless and weak. The night washed over the village and Sasuke couldn't fall asleep. He was staring out the window when he saw an orange blur depart. Short time after there was a person running down the corridor. When they stopped at Sasuke's room and opened the door, Sasuke already had a feeling what this was all about.

"Uchiha-san have you seen Uzumaki Naruto? He isn't in his room…" said the woman trying to catch her breath.

"No." He replied. Bowing, the nurse left to check the other rooms.

It took only a moment for Sasuke to get out of his hospital bed and out of the room through the window. He needed to chase after the orange blur and bring the other boy back to the watchful presence of Tsunade. He was afraid that Itachi was still near and he couldn't… no he wouldn't lose _his dope _to the older Uchiha.

He regretted not telling Naruto the truth about his adored older brother and thought that it'd be easier to deal with his death than his betrayal. And as the current situation suggested it he was right. He seemed cold, but he cared deeply for the blond. Even though he would never tell anyone, he really didn't want to lose Naruto like he lost the rest of his family. In fact he would do almost anything to protect him.

At the other end of the village was a dark shadow waiting for the unconsciously running blond.

"Come to me Naruto…"

* * *

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I am really sorry for making you wait so long and then end the story in a crapy way. Please don't kill me for it, it's just I lost my inspiration for this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I can't live in the same world as you…**

Naruto was confused, more like a mixture of confusion and anger at the Uchiha's. He did not know what was happening and nobody cared to explain to him. He wanted answers but was afraid of them. He needed time to cool his head, he needed to get away.

He found himself at the gates of Konoha and he knew what he had to do. It was as if someone showed him the way to his freedom. The outer world would hold a place for him for sure. He didn't need to be a shinobi. The truth was that he would be better of as a normal human being without knowledge of manipulating chakra. His life-force would be used to other things than fighting.

He still stud there thinking as the raven haired teen approached him. As he tried to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder he was blasted away with a kick from the elder Uchiha. This caused Naruto to turn around abruptly. He saw his 'brothers' fighting.

"Stop it right now" screamed Naruto with teary eyes "you are brothers, you supposed to love each other not fight. What would your… our parents say to this."

The two, who were now on the ground fighting in the dirt like two kindergarten kids, looked at him. Guilt and agony has shown on their faces. They were miserable. Naruto was shining with anger and leaped forward to stop the Uchiha brothers. After a nice beating from the blond they both were tied to a tree and sat there listening to the blonde's rattling.

"I hate you! You are the worst thing that could happen to me. I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to see you ever again. And do not try to follow me because you will regret it."

With that said he knocked out both of them with a sleep drought which he stole from the hospital, and left them there tied up. He strolled out on the main gait as if was going on nice walk and left. He left everything behind, his past, his friends, his so called 'family'. He was now free and happy. Or so he tried to convince himself. Seclusion was the only way he could heal the wounds of is life, away from those who caused it.


End file.
